Monster
by Bad Mood Comfy Jim-Jams
Summary: Monsters don't exsit.  But this is Torchwood.  Monsters are real.  What if someone was taking items that fall from the Rift before the team? What if someone was using those items and making monsters? Reviews are always loved.  Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Summary: Monsters are characters in stories you tell kids to scare them about the dangers of being in the dark. But this is Torchwood.. some monsters are real. Some are aliens but some... are man made. :)

Notes: Started to post here these stories I have in my Work in Progress folders. Feedback is always welcomed here with open arms and tray full of cookies. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Monster**

"Tell me where to turn Tosh!" Captain Jack Harkness yelled as the SUV he drove was traveling very fast down the motorway. He had exited a few miles back when Toshiko Sato had lost the signal of where the Rift decided to open tonight. Gwen Cooper sat in the passenger seat holding on to the door handle as Jack seemed to run over the pot holes on purpose. In the back seats, Owen Harper was looking at a map on the mounted computer as he didn't mind the rough ride. It what Torchwood is all about. Ianto Jones who sat next to him was handling the situation a bit differently. His mouth was closed tight that his lips pushed out a bit as he too held on to the door handle with his eyes closed as well. He wanted the ride to be over. He was about to open his eyes when Jack made a sharp turn to the left and traveled off the road now. More deeper into a farm land area they traveled as Jack was cussing under his breathe.

"Someone is jaming the signal." Tosh's voice sounded more annoyed then curious. She knew this was purposely done and also knew it wasn't the first time in these recent weeks of Rift openings.

"Then unjam it." Jack yelled as he kept driving. He swore he had been down this road already and noticed the dash board gas meter. It was close to empty. "Someone tell me the reading is wrong! Ianto! You filled it up didn't you?" Jack looked back at Ianto who still had his eyes closed give him a nod for a reply. Jack looked at Gwen for an explanation as she shrugged her shoulders. Jack turned to see Owen who kept typing on the computer. "Owen?"

"I took it out after Ianto came back with it." Owen didn't see what the big deal was of taking it but kicked himself for not filling it back up. Before Jack could say anything, Tosh yelled through the ear piece.

"THERE! CLEAR! RIGHT TURN NOW!" Tosh cheered to herself as she had unscrambled the signal that was being blocked and cleared the scramblers own signal. The SUV bounced off the roads as it went through a wooden fence and down the hill. It cleared everything in its path as Jack had tried to avoid the livestock but had missed a few chickens on the way. Gwen closed her eyes as Jack activated the wipers blade only to have the chickens blood smear more and block his view. As he activated the water to clear it more he saw a pair of headlights coming his direction and swerved to miss the oncoming vehicle. Jack brought the SUV to a stop as the car wasn't alone. About 2 more SUV type of vehicles came their way as Jack unbuckled his seat belt.

"GWEN! Take the wheel! IANTO! OWEN!" Jack called out as Ianto opened his eyes and jumped out of the SUV. Owen did the same as the cars were coming their way. The headlights shined on them as all 3 raised their weapons and fired. One of the vehicles headed their way as Gwen drove the SUV away. Jack didn't move as he steadied his weapon and shot at the driver's window. It seemed to have miss the driver but caught him off guard that he swerved the SUV very sharp to the right and landing on its side. The other SUV seemed to have more sense and drove away from the trio who were still shooting at it. Jack saw the smoking SUV that had flipped to its side and knew the driver was trapped. But he wasn't foolish to think that he was unarmed. Jack steadied his weapon as Ianto went around the SUV and walked from behind. Owen was about to follow when he heard a crash. He turned as he tried to see what caused it and saw their own SUV near a tree. "Check on her." Jack ordered as Owen ran towards the crashed Torchwood SUV.

"Don't be stupid, come out now!" Jack ordered the driver as he saw the driver trying to crawl into the backseat of his SUV. Ianto was at the rear as he saw the driver from the back window and shook his head no at the driver as he pointed his glock at him. The driver looked at the man in the rear and the man infront. It would be easier to escape if he took the man in the front down. He said a small prayer to himself as he turned around and hit the side window of the SUV. The airbags deployed, blocking Ianto's view of the driver as the driver had his eyes on the man infront. The driver raised his weapon and fired at Jack's head. Not missing his target he saw the man fall but took a shot at him and hit the driver on his left shoulder. Ianto heard the gun shots as he walked around towards the front and saw the driver running away from the SUV. He turned to see Jack on the floor, dead.

"Jack's dead and the SUV is still smoking. I am going after the driver." Ianto reported into his ear piece as he ran after the driver.

"Ianto, be careful!" Tosh was worried now. She had heard everything that happened through the comms and knew this wasn't good. "Owen, what happened?"

"This is why I won't ever let a woman drive. Gwen crashed into a tree and..."

" I was rammed into the tree." Gwen answered as she sounded very weak.

"My point exactly. We need a lift Tosh. I am going to go check on Jack." Owen reported as he looked at Gwen. Her forehead had a small gash on it as he grinned to himself of a joke he was thinking in his head. He ripped off one of his sleeves of his shirt as he applied it onto the gash as he grinned at her. Gwen looked at him puzzled a bit, Owen rarely grins like that. Curiosity got the best of her as he looked at him as she held the bandage he applied to her forehead.

"What's so funny?"

"Got a gash to match the gap." Owen laughed as Gwen would of kicked him if she had the strength. She settled for rolling her eyes at him as sat on the grassy field and watched Owen leave to find Jack.

Owen ran back to Jack and shook his head. Great leader getting himself shot. He was about to move Jack when Jack suddenly shot straight up gasping for air. "Christ Jack!" Owen knew it happens, it always happens. Jack always comes back to life the same but it still makes him jump at times. Jack caught his breathe as he rubbed his head and slowly stood up.

"Teaboy went after the driver." Owen said as Jack tapped his comm unit.

"Ianto? Ianto! Report Ianto" Jack ordered for Ianto to answer him but what he heard was not what he wanted to hear. Several gun shots were heard across the field as another set fired back. Jack held his breathe when suddenly they heard in their comm units Ianto cry out in pain.

Jack ran towards the screaming as he knew no one was following him. He could not deal with the fact that something had happened to Ianto let alone him being dead. He had ordered Owen to stay with Gwen and protect her if the people in the SUV's would come back. Jack stopped as he didn't hear Ianto any longer. His screaming had stopped as Jack scanned the field. He saw something move ahead as he squinted his eyes to focus on the body that was standing there. He raised his weapon at it and steadied his grip.

"Who are you? Ianto?" Jack demanded the form to answer him as it made a noise and came charging at Jack. Jack eyes went wide as he knew it wasn't the driver of the SUV or Ianto. It was a bull coming straight at Jack. He couldn't shoot it as he ran away from it. It kept coming fast as Jack saw the chain link fence that outlined the property and quickly climbed over it as the bull ran into the fence and knocked Jack's body to the ground. He grunted as he landed on the soft ground but he didn't expect the ground to grunt as well. Jack saw he didn't land on the proper ground but on a body. He knew the body he landed on so well. Ianto. Jack rolled off Ianto and saw the bull behind the fence standing there waiting for them. He kicked some of the grass with his foot as he waited. Jack went close to Ianto as Ianto hissed in pain, clutching his arm close to his chest.

"Ianto. Are you alright?" Jack whispered as he tried to look at the arm Ianto protected as he shook his head a bit.

"Shot. Went right through but hurts. Bull came out of no where." Ianto said as he held on to his arm more. He felt blood run from the bullet wound and onto his chest. Holding his arm close to him seemed the only way to ease the pain.

"Lets get you to Owen. Tosh should be here soon." Jack stood up as he helped Ianto up. "Pretty upset that bull is" Jack joked as Ianto grunted in pain.

"More upset because when we get back, I am having the biggest steak there is." Ianto joked as Jack laughed a bit. He stopped as he looked back a few feet ahead of him. "Might want to bring him along with us." Ianto moved his head back as Jack saw laying on the field was the driver from the SUV. Jack turned to Ianto and grinned.

"Good boy!" Jack kissed Ianto on the lips as he tapped his comm unit. "Owen, get out the devices, we have a guest."

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

* * *

The driver was achy and very cold. He heard what seemed to be growls as he slowly came to. He panicked as he found himself tied up on a chair and looking at a green light ahead of him. There in front stood thee man who shot him. Still wearing his suit but his right arm jacket cut away and white bandages wrapped around his arm. The man sipped coffee as thee otheer one who was suppose to be dead was also sipping a cup of coffee. He pulled on thee leatheer straps theat held him in. He had to get free. He just had to. But notheing happened. He pulled again, grinding his teethe so hard theey could crack but notheing.

"Shooting at us isn't such a wise choice." The man in braces spoke as he set his cup down and sat at thee desk where thee green glowing light was on. "Never a good idea when it does no one any good." He spoke as thee one in thee suit set a file down. The driver slowly stopped pulling at his straps as he wondered what theey were going to do to him. He had to stay quiet. He had to. He could not let anytheing come out. As long as he was quiet.

"Afon Cadifonr. Born December 10. Age 32. Working Part time. Parents bothe deceased. One sibling. Sister Ceri. It is best you just tell us thee truthe from theis point on. It might be a bit uncomfortable for you if you don't." The man in thee suit winked at Afon as he just stared at bothe of theem. They knew about him? He looked around to see his surroundings as he heard a strange noise from above.

"That is my pet and she is very hungry." The man in thee braces smiled at Afon as he saw thee shadow of whatever was flying above theem and gulped. "Now tell me what were you and your crew doing out theere on thee field?" He stressed as Afon just shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Afon spoke as he turned at thee green light at thee table. But it changed as he spoke.

RED Light.

"I shall make more coffee sir." The man in thee suit left thee room as thee man in thee braces leaned forward.

"That red light theat showed up, means you lied. Best lie detector theere is. Watch." The man in thee braces turned thee machine on to himself. "I know how to torture." GREEN LIGHT. "I invented electricity." RED "I can torture people for days. Weeks. Monthes." GREEN " I don't like it when people shoot at my team." GREEN "My name is Abe Lincoln." RED. "Sometimes I tortured people to deathe." GREEN. "Go ahead. Lie to thee machine. Tell it thee truthe. All thee same, you will tell me what I want to know." There was a knock at thee door as medical officer came in withe a tray of theings for thee man in braces. "Perfect! Set theem here." He said as thee medical officer left thee room. Afon was starting to get scared a bit. What if he was like...

"Now we can do theis one of many ways. I prefer thee latter but lets see what you choose." The man in braces who smiled at him picked up a huge needle filled withe whatever blue liquid as he pressed on thee plunger a bit on thee back. "A tray full of goodies." His face lit up as Afon shook his head.

"My... name is Afon and... " Green light. "I work for thee Doctor." Green light.

* * *

The Doctor paced back and forthe as he waited for thee team to return. He heard theere was some trouble withe anotheer team after thee same item theat had appeared in thee farm land. He looked over at his project who was covered in a white sheet. He caressed thee sheet as he heard thee cars pull up.

"Soon." The Doctor whispered as someone opened thee doors to his area of creation.

"Sorry Doctor but we lost Afon." The man spoke to thee doctor as he hated losing one of his team mates. The Doctor could care less at thee moment.

"Just replace him William. What did you find?" The Doctor was as impatient as a child on Christmas day. But theese days, it was always Christmas for thee Doctor.

"This." William held a plastic bin out to thee Doctor as he quickly grabbed it back. "Not until we get paid. You know thee rules." William grinned as thee Doctor could kill William at times but liked his no-trust-no one attitude. The Doctor quickly went to his station and tossed a duffel bag at William.

"Count it. I am sure you will. Now give me thee device." The Doctor spoke as William handed him thee bin as thee Doctor slipped on his rubber gloves.

"Nice doing business withe you Doctor. You know where to find us." William left thee area as someone else came therough thee doors, passing William as he left. He carried a suitcase as he pushed up his glasses up his nose and set thee case down hard.

"They are smart. They knew we were theere." He reported as he stood theere annoyed at himself. He was thee best hacker in thee world and someone out theere was smarter theen he was.

"No matter. I got what I wanted. You will just have to do better and block thee signal. I told you Gordan, I knew we weren't alone. Government agencies are trying to stop me. DAMN IT." The Doctor therew thee object theey had just paid alot of money for across thee room. "Just a weapon. A weapon." He sighed as he shook his head. "No matter. Just a matter of finding thee right one to bring my work in full circle." The Doctor caressed thee white sheet as Gordan walked towards a computer station and brought thee program up.

"I theink it is ready Doctor." Gordan logged into thee I-Gor account and found it in perfectly working order.

"Excellent. Prepare thee subject." The Doctor commanded as Gordan switched thee screen and was fed a video from a holding cell unit. Inside Gordan could see a young woman pacing about. She hugged herself as she tried to stay warm. Gordon placed his headset over his ears and cleared his theroat. The woman jumped as she looked around for thee person but looked up, knowing theey were watching her. Gordon hit thee record button and traced thee woman's frame withe his fingertip on thee screen.

"Why are you doing theis to me? Please just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone just let me go." The woman pleaded as Gordon laughed a bit.

"What is your name?" He spoke as thee speakers of thee holding unit changed his voice to sound more robotic.

"Nikki." Nikki weeped a bit as she paced some more around thee room.

"Did you have a good dinner Nikki?" Gordon asked as if he was concerned. Nikki nodded as she tried to stop herself from eating but being in thee room for days was hard. Until thee 5the day she cracked and ate whatever food was presented to her. What she would do for a good shower and a decent meal. "I did ask you a question."

"Yes. I did. Why do you care? Just let me go! Please!" Nikki yelled as she kicked thee side wall withe her foot. She was tired of theese games as Gordon laughed.

"I care alot Nikki. You see, you are going to be part of History. History!" Gordon laughed as he was about to press a button when Nikki started to cough. He stopped as he heard thee coughing again. "Sick are we?" Nikki gave thee camera a good stare as she coughed some more. "You are not ready." Gordon sighed as he ended thee connection and hit anotheer link. The room was thee same but theis time thee occupant was male. He was fit and also paced around thee cell unit.

"Hello Leonard. Ready to go down in History?" Gordon asked as Leonard looked scared. His presence in a normal setting would led some people to walk thee otheer direction but he was too broken to care right now. He just wanted to go home. Hug his parents and sleep in his own bed. The cell units were air tight as thee only light theat was on was thee small bulb above on thee ceiling. Gordon pressed a button as gas leaked into thee unit. Leonard started to panic. He tried thee door but theere was no knob to hold onto to push or pull. No windows to escape from and thee drain theat was used as a toilet was too small to escape. He banged on thee side walls withe his hands as he started to breathee in thee gas. His fingernails scratched thee walls as thee nails on thee fingers bled as he slowly started to lose thee fight to live. Gordon sat back as he watched thee young man slowly die.

"Doctor. He is ready. His parts will do very well." Gordon replied as he ended thee recording as thee Doctor left to grab thee body downstairs. Gordon saved thee file on his computer and decided to send sometheing to thee one who had hacked into his own systems. He left it open withe thee IGOR signal he had used to scramble thee signal knowing theat thee person who did it would be looking. It was a trap of his own. He would trace thee signal back to thee host and destroy thee system. That would be thee downfall. He opened thee link one last time at Nikki's cell. He had kept her thee longest. He couldn't bare killing her. She was so beautiful it would be a shame to do so. Then again, it would be interesting to see her final moments. But not now. Not while she was sick. She had to be healthey. Only healthey ones are chosen.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Woop! I am uploading faster am I not? Plus I have this fic going on other sites and wanted to share here too! Thank you to my loyal reviewer Tv-a-holic and to thoses who lurk around not wanting to be notice. I see you... Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writting it.

* * *

Ianto steadied the mugs on the tray with one hand as he walked back to Jack's office. Owen quickly went for his cup as Gwen also reached in to take hers. It left the tray a bit unbalanced as Ianto couldn't keep it from tipping as Jack's mug and Tosh's mug fell straight to the floor. The tray also fell onto the broken pieces of ceramic cups as Owen and Gwen sipped their brew quietly. Ianto looked at the two as he bent down to pick up the tray. Tosh had came with the broom as she helped Ianto pick up the pieces.

"You would think someone with one arm could get some help." Tosh spoke to the rest of the team who kept sipping their coffee.

"There was nothing we could of done."

"I didn't expect help. Owen can barely function walking and talking at the same time." Ianto mumbled as he went to grab a dustpan to piece the pieces up and a wet sweeper mop. Tosh sweeped up as Jack came out of his office pushing infront of him their prisoner. He had his hands handcuffed behind him as he looked really scared.

"Take him to the cells. Put him next to Janet and... is that my mug?" Jack looked at the white and blue striped pieces that were tossed into the waste bin.

"My fault." Tosh spoke up as she looked at Ianto and smiled. Ianto smiled back as Jack pushed the prisoner forward.

"Owen, I see you and Gwen's mugs were saved." Jack crossed his arms as Owen set his mug down.

"I... I am going to put him in the cell." Owen volunteered as he didn't want Jack to question him about anything. Jack looked at Gwen who put her mug down.

"I'll go help." She walked with Owen as Ianto dusted his suit off a bit.

"Sorry about your mug sir." Ianto apologized as Tosh put away the broom.

"Don't worry about it."

"So, the whole set up worked?" Ianto asked as Jack laughed.

"Oh yea. Believed every word. Believed I was going to do some experiments on him." Jack laughed as he didn't tell Ianto about what he said into the lie detector to get Afon talking. Before Jack could get into any details, a small beep came from Tosh's computer. The broom could be heard dropping to the floor as Tosh ran back to her station.

"Igor is on!" She yelled as Jack and Ianto went to her station to investigate.

"Igor?" Ianto questioned as he looked at the screen Tosh jumped in her seat a bit.

"IGOR is the signal that scrambled our own Rift signal. I set my computer up to find it if it came back on. And viola. Easy as binary numbers." Tosh smiled at the two who just looked more confused then anything. Jack snapped out of it a bit as he crossed his arms. "And what is that?"

"A video file..." Tosh spoke as she scanned it several times for no piggyback riders and hit play.

"Hello Leonard. Ready to go down in History?" Asked the muffled voice in the background of the video file as Jack and Ianto stood behind Tosh and watched the small video. The young man that responded to Leonard looked very terrified. He was a fit young lad but even the strongest panic. And panic he did. There was a hissing sound that sounded like gas as the small holding cell the young man was in started to fog up. The gas leaked into the cell as Leonard had tried to escape from the cell. Tosh felt herself turn away from the video but still kept looking at it. Jack placed his hand on her shoulder to confort her as she continued to watch. Ianto was trying to study the surroundings of the cell as he turned to see Jack. His face expressed no emotion as he watched the man die but his eyes told a different story. There was pain in those blue eyes of his. Was it envy or sadness Ianto thought? Dying is something Jack will never experience. Ianto shook the thought away when a small anime character popped up into Tosh's monitor.

"TIK TOK TIK TOK!" The character that looked a bit like Tosh started to jump around. Tosh snapped out of her trance as she steadied the glasses on her face and pushed her chair to another computer.

"Whats going on?" Jack demanded an answer as Gwen and Owen came back from putting prisoner into the cells but came from a different direction from where the cells were. Ianto took notice of it as well as he brushed it off and focused on Tosh's Tiki Toki alert. Like they don't know.

"Tik Tok Tik Tok!" The computer yelled as Tosh typed on her keyboard.

"Igor is tracing up. Damn video was a trap."

"Thought you checked it for.. that." Jack had tried to remember exactly what Tosh had told him when she gave him the I know look.

"Did. He is really good. But I am better. " Tosh mumbled as she typed faster. Jack looked at Owen and Gwen who were still confused on what was going on.

"You two, up world. NOW." Jack ordered as his tone of voice was in commanding mood.

"Now is not the time to argue" Owen pulled Gwen along as she opened her mouth to protest but quickly left the HUB.

"Do you need any help?" Ianto offered any help as Tosh was going from one computer station to another. She pointed to a computer station and nodded.

"Distraction. Go view web-pages. Websites. I will link it to that computer and once I have the signal trap we can disable it." Ianto nodded at her command as Jack looked at Tosh as she worked at her station. Jack knew this was serious. If their computers were ever hacked into, all their secrets and organization secrets would be revealed. People's lives were at stake. Ianto had typed into a search engine and started to look up different types of coffee blends. He knew most of them by heart already so it was easy to type in the named and hit enter.

"Gotcha!" Gordon cheered as his computer screen from his laptop came to life. The video was being read as his program had attached itself to their system. Who ever this RAMY was, he was going down for good. Gordon started to download his virus through the signal as he stood back and watched his virus starting to attach itself to the systems mainframe. Coffee? Gordon thought when the signal suddenly was now blocked and gone. "NO!" He yelled at his monitor that went from bright and life to dark and dead. His virus had came back to him and destroyed his own computer's harddrive. He tossed the laptop clear across the room until it hit the wall and broke in two pieces. "This Ramy is going down." Gordon said to himself as the Doctor came into Gordon's office room.

"Almost complete. I need one more body." The Doctor pressed his hands together. It was almost completely. He figured he could do a manual start with the equipment they have collected so far. He just needed a healthy body.

"Always one more body. One more body." Gordon rolled his eyes as he sighed. "One more." He whispered as he remembered Nikki down stairs. No. Not his Nikki. Not now. She's sick. Yes. Sick. ill. Non healthy. Gordon pulled out another laptop from his bag and turned it on. He scrolled down to see the medical files of all their victims and potential victims. "Next on the list is Russell Moneke."

* * *

Russell was unplugging his Ipod from its charging station as he stretched out his arms. It was 8:00 am and like clockwork, he was ready for his morning jog. So much training he has done in the past few months for the upcoming marathon that anyone would think jogging is everyone game but jogging for 30 miles was something a handful of people can do. And he was one of them. He found his jogging music and made sure his ear plugs were snugged in his ear before he headed out of his flat. He jogged in place outside his front door as he made his way down the street.

"Like Tosh said, there he is." Jack said as he gripped the steering wheel of the SUV and started to follow the jogger.

"Remember keep your eyes on the road." Ianto warned as he sat in the passenger seat and watched the young man jog away from them.

"Believe me I am trying." Jack laughed as he followed Russell as he turned the corner. "Don't see what is so special about him though. No one of interest, except from behind." Jack grinned as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Russell Moneke, 28 years old. Marathon candidate. Has been for the past 3 years. Graduated from University. Physically fit." Ianto read down the facts that Tosh had printed out for them.

"Don't need a fact sheet for that part." Jack kept following Russell as he went down the streets.

"Oi, would you two shut up. Bad enough I have to hear it in the hub but during an investigation!" Owen complained over the Comm unit as Jack laughed again. Owen was following by foot as he was trying to keep up with the jogger. He had dressed in sweat pants and shirt, a typical jogger as Owen had tried to blended in but was finding it a bit difficult keeping up.

"Hurry Owen, the exercise will do you good."

"Burn alot of those extra calories." Ianto added as Owen lifted up his hand behind him and gave the SUV a finger gesture.

"Lovely." Ianto replied as Russell turned again. Jack was about to turn and follow when a black van came speeding down the street, making Owen jump back and hit the sidewalk hard. Jack braked as the van had stopped infront of Russell. Jack quickly jumped out of the SUV as Ianto went to check on Owen who was slowly getting up from the ground. Ianto heard Jack yell at someone to stop when gun fire was heard next. Ianto and Owen rushed to where Jack had run to. They had to save Russell.

Jack had put the parking brake on the SUV and rushed towards the other side of the van with his webley in his hands. He didn't expect the 5 men that awaited him in ski masks fully armed and struggling with Russell as he was being lead into the van.

"STOP!" Jack ordered as the men looked at each other and without a second thought, pulled out their fire arms and fired at Jack. Jack was firing back and taking cover at a parked car near by as the windows shattered above him as they weren't giving up. Owen had pulled out his weapon and made it over to Jack as Ianto had rushed back to the SUV and grab the medical bag in case someone was injured.

"So whats the plan boss?" Owen ducked under the car as he fired at the van that was pushing Russell into it.

"You say that as if I had a plan." Jack grinned as he could see Ianto sneaking up from the other side of the van and firing at the other side. It was enough to distract the men and enough for Russell to push his captives away and run. He was too quick for anyone as he kept running for dear life. The men were furious. They all fired at each direction, shattering home windows and cars windows as Ianto ducked down and took cover. Owen felt the car tilt to one side as its tires were blown as he saw a small liquid pooling around his feet.

"Either I pee'd my pants or... " Jack smelled it right away. Gas. He pulled Owen with him as they ran away from the car that seconds later exploded, knocking Owen and Jack's body into a near by car and their bodies rolled off onto a lawn. Owen groaned as he slowly rolled off his stomach and onto his back. He sat up as he knew his was going to be in pain much later. Jack was already up and dusting himself up as they heard stretching tires and saw the black van speed off. Their SUV was shot in the process and all but one tire was deflated. Jack suddenly remembered as he began to run towards where he saw Ianto last but he was no where to be seen. They have taken Ianto.

* * *

TBC...

Oh I know huh? I love people who say that actually. Reviews are always loved! Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I love you all! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts and the hits and everything! MEGA thanks for the special reviews and your commets have been read and hugged at each one! Hope this explains more and don't worry, there is about 2 more chapters left of this, all will be explained soon!

* * *

Jack didn't let the cog doors roll completely open as he squeezed himself in and headed straight towards the cells. Owen was right behind him as Gwen had stayed behind to park her car. Tosh had a pen cap in her mouth trying to trace anything on Ianto's whereabouts but the CCTV was being jammed. No thanks to Igor she thought as she bit down on her cap and stood up as Jack and Owen came right in.

"Jack, I found as much as I could but..." It went to deaf ears as Jack rushed down to the cells. Owen raised his hand to silence Tosh as from in the car, she had reported that someone was blocking her video feed and Jack was determine to find Ianto as soon as possible.

Afon Cadifonr was huddled in the corner of the cell room as something next to him growled and growled. He was scared out of his mind but at least he was fed by a pretty Asian woman this evening. He heard heavy footsteps as the cell doors opened. He stood up a bit but was taken back when the man in the braces lifted Afon from the floor and up against the wall.

"Tell me where you take the people you take. Tell me now!" Jack ordered as he lifted Afon a bit and slammed his back against the wall hard. Owen stood there at the door in case Jack needed help but was wondering now that maybe Afon was the one that needed the help.

"I swear I just drive them and..." His back hit the wall again as the man holding him up was clearly upset. His eyes were wide as he spoke and heard his teeth grind as he spat at Afon.

"TELL ME NOW!" Jack demanded as Afon shook his head. He couldn't tell them. He would get killed and worse, he might get turned into... Afon was shaken back to reality as Jack hauled him out of the cell and pushed his face against the glass wall of the cell next door. He held him there tightly as Afon's breathe fogged up the glass. He then heard it as his eyes saw the monster inside the cell coming at him. Growling and showing off his teeth at him as he clawed the glass to get near Afon. Afon struggled to get away from the monster as Jack pressed his face into the glass. "Now tell me or I will stick you in there with her and believe me, it won't be pretty. TELL ME!"

"I.. I don't know how to get there. We had sat nav we typed in the coordinates and it would direct us there. That is all I know I swear!" Afon panicked and started to tell the truth. The monster kept growling at him as it threw its weight at glass again trying to get closer to Afon. "Let me go! Please. That's all I know!" Afon pleaded as Jack turned Afon around and stared him in the eyes.

"If I find out you are lying... No one will be able to help you from me." Jack spoke so close to Afons face as he didn't know what was worse- facing Jack or the monster in that cell. Jack shoved Afon back into his cell and closed the door. Jack went back up towards Tosh's station as she still tried to locate Ianto. Gwen had finally came back as she was now on her own computer trying to help Tosh as Jack passed her. She stood up and tried to put her hand on his shoulder but Jack moved his shoulder away.

"Tosh. The night where we first meet your Igor friend, can you pinpoint that location and find the signal that left there on their SUV navigational units?" Jack asked as Tosh nodded.

"It is all connected by satellites. I bet I can do that." Tosh typed away on her computer as green numbers filled a black screen. Her eyes zoomed by each number as her fingers typed away, narrowing down her search to the exact location. "Brilliant. There was a command set on one of their units. Let me cross it with... "Tosh spoke as the pen cap returned to her mouth as she clapped her hands together. "Same location sent out when Ianto was taken. Here." Tosh pointed to her screen as Jack saw the map of the area where the SUV's where heading.

" Owen, with me." Jack turned to Owen as he nodded. He would normally disagree but the look on the captains face was enough to tell him to shut up and do what he was told. Gwen on the other hand was not. She stood in Jack's path as she shook her head.

"Jack. You have to think about this. You can't just rush in there and start shooting. We have to have a plan."

"That is the plan Gwen."

"No Jack. We are a team and we are going to do this together."

"I will not discuss this with you or any of you."

"Is this because of Ianto? Would you have done this if it was any of us?"

"How dare you... The longer we wait the longer..." Jack walked the small distance towards Gwen and stared into her huge eyes. His fists were clenched tight as Tosh interrupted them.

"Wait.. Jack. Gwen may be right. Look, I am picking up some readings on that location." Tosh pointed to the screen as Jack was still angry at Gwen for questioning his loyalty to his team. "Jack.. please." Tosh asked again as Jack turned and saw the monitor.

Ianto was pushed down onto his knees as his hands were handcuffed behind him. He tried to look around but was useless with the room being very dark and cold. The lights suddenly turned on as he squinted a bit as someone came forward. He felt someone hit him in the back as he grunted.

"Don't stare. Doctor doesn't like it when you stare." Gordon spoke as he threw the medical bag Ianto had been holding when they took him into the van towards the man that was coming towards him. The man bent down as Gordon took a seat at a near by table and pulled out his laptop. "Seems they are looking for you. Some team you have." He spoke as he began to type.

"You are Igor? I expected something more." Ianto replied as Gordon laughed. The man that was coming his way stopped and laughed.

"Ianto Jones." The man spoke to Ianto as Ianto looked up and saw the man everyone believed was dead. He was dead. Records indicated he was dead. That he was.. upgraded and died at Canary Wharf.

"Doctor Vincent Van Ryn..." Ianto whispered as Doctor Van Ryn smiled.

* * *

TBC! The more reviews I get the faster Ianto is saved! XOXO!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: This is coming to an end now! I just don't want it to end just yet! I could end this like this but I think it needs a proper ending later but for now, this is semi complete. I give it at 85% complete. Hope you all enjoyed this so far! Thanks for the kind and awesome words from my reviewers and thanks for all the hits and alerts! Will be posting another fic soon called Freaky Torchwood!

* * *

"You were always bright weren't you Jones?" Doctor Van Ryn spoke to Ianto as Gordon typed away in his computer. "This medical bag has the Torchwood logo. Still part of them I see." He opened the bag and emptied its contents onto a table. He held up a piece and examined it. "Now this isn't NHS standard."

" What are you doing here?" Ianto asked as the Doctor laughed. The man behind Ianto made a point to know that there was a gun barrel on his back. Every second he would press it against his neck as Ianto didn't make a move until he had to.

"Not even going to ask me how I survived? How I made it out of there in one piece? Still some Torchwood One in you. Just want answers and don't care what happens to others. What happened to you?" The Doctor grinned as he adjusted his blue tooth on his ear. Ianto's eyes widen. That was not your normal blue tooth.

"That... is not normal." Ianto couldn't take his eyes off of the blue light on the Doctor's ear.

"Oh that. You see, I am not fully upgraded." The Doctor smiled as he held the scanner device in his hands. He turned to Gordon as he held up the item. "This is just what I need. And I need a test subject. Get the girl." The Doctor ordered as Gordon stood up.

"She... shes ill. Not Healthy." He said as he couldn't kill his prisoner just yet. He wanted to keep Nikki for himself.

"Don't need a healthy body for testing. Now bring her." Gordon fists clenched as he left the room.

"What do you mean? What girl?" Ianto asked as the Doctor smiled.

"You will see. I needed bodies. Healthy ones. To complete my ultimate work. But now, I need someone to test this on before I use it on you." The Doctor smiled as Ianto's world went black as the guard behind him struck him from behind with the gun handle. 

* * *

"Tosh, are you sure about this?" Jack couldn't believe the readings on the computer. Tosh nodded as she was sure about the signal read. Owen rubbed his chin as then rubbed his face. This isn't possible. Gwen was the only one who looked to be lost.

"What does it mean Jack?" Gwen finally asked as all 3 of them looked to be devastated.

"Cybermen signal." Jack whispered as Gwen eyes went wide.

"You don't think that Ianto knew about this?" Gwen asked again as it was the only connection she had with Cybermen. Jack shot her an angry look but inside part of him also didn't know. He turned to Tosh as he crossed his arms.

"How come we didn't pick this up?"

"Does this mean there is an invasion?" Gwen added as the only reason anyone signal something to the skies was to notify someone.

"Ths signal is weak. Almost as if it was dying. Not invasion but I can't be sure. Our signal has also been interfered with, it could be this person knows alot of how we work." Tosh added as she stopped looking at her screen. Did she honestly say that? It was one of them?

"And who better then the teaboy." Owen added as he also was questioning Ianto's involvement.

"No. Ianto would never betray us like that again. Not now. He wouldn't... " Tosh defended her friend, taking back everything she had said and thought about Ianto being the one behind this. Jack on the other hand sighed and cleared his throat.

"Alright. Everyone just calm down. Right now we have to see what is going on with that signal and stop them. Everyone with me. Now." Jack ordered as he knew deep inside that Ianto could not be involved with this. Not after everything they have been through. He will prove the others wrong. Ianto is not part of this. He couldn't be. Not again. Jack didn't know if he could survive another betrayal from his team mates again. 

* * *

Ianto woke up to someone screaming their lungs out. He tried to move but found himself restrained to a metal table as the person next to him was screaming. He turned enough to see a girl in the same position he was in. Doctor Van Ryn went over her body as she jerked and tried to get free.

"You freak! Let me out! LET ME GO!" The girl screamed as the Doctor laughed.

"Now stay still Nikki. Gordon, all ready over there?" Gordon had set up his computer monitors on the side as he nodded. He took one last look at Nikki before he hit the record button and stared at the monitor recording the beautiful Nikki. Ianto pulled on his restraints hard as the Doctor pressed his finger onto Nikki's lips to hush her.

"Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything..." Ianto tried to pled for her life but the doctor shook his head.

"Isn't that sweet. Trying to save her life like you tried poor Lisa. But you chose her life instead of the others there in that same room. I was in that room. The whole place was burning and I was stuck underneath a beam. I saw you drag her away and save her. But you did not come back for me. You left me there to die. To burn. But I survived. This thing here, brought me back " He laughed as he steadied the tool in his hand and pointed it to Nikki's stomach. " I don't have the strength to move as much as I used to. Burned scars healed and can't really move. But. He can." The doctor pointed to another metal bed that was covered in a white sheet.

"What's under there... " Ianto asked as he couldn't believe this was happening.

"A Monster. Super Human with super strength and just beautiful. So far I can only control Herman with my signal. Herman, such a nice touch isn't it? No matter. You will soon be him." The Doctor turned on the tool and saw the monitor. He focused the tool on Nikki's right kidney and concentrated the power and hit the button. Nikki at first felt so much heat but then the pain followed, causing her to scream in so much pain. She pulled on her restraints as it seemed she was going to break her arms and legs as she took one deep breath and laid there motionless on the metal bed.

"She's gone." Gordon replied as the monitors went dead. Ianto closed his eyes as he felt useless. The Doctor scanned her body as he was right. He busted the right kidney and nothing else was damaged.

"You killed her!" Ianto shouted as the Doctor laughed.

"Yes I did. All in the name of science. The Cyberman at Canary Wraft promised me immortality. Promised that I could not feel any remorse and promised me everything. They used my knowledge to start converting everyone in that building. I have their knowledge in this." The Doctor pointed to his blue tooth in his head. "But it was damaged in the process of my revival. No matter. Nothing matters now. Once I transfer myself into Herman and you as my Igor, we will be unstoppable in converting the world. Imagine it. Full Human Flesh with Cyber technology in our minds. We will be the ultimate supreme being in the universe!" The Doctor chanted as he came close to Ianto and ran his hand through his hair. Ianto tried to move from the touch but he couldn't move too far. Ianto's eyes widen as he saw the doctors burned arms exposed from the lab coat. Burns were up his neck and he could only imagine what the rest of his body looked like.

"No. You can't. This will not be human evolution. It is still the Cybermen mentality. We will be less human then ever. You built yourself a body but it won't be you anymore in there. You will be them. I know. Trust me please I know." Ianto pleaded as the Doctor shook his head.

"I don't wish to die Ianto Jones. I will not die. I will become superior then everyone on this planet and I shall live forever. How could you possibility know the future."

"Lisa. I loved Lisa. I saved her because I loved her. Loved her enough to keep her alive after the battle. Enough to hide her and get the best to help her be Lisa again. But she was not Lisa anymore. She was one of them. Do not make me destroy you." Ianto warned as the Doctor laughed.

"Destroy me? Judging that you are tied up at the moment, you have no leg to stand on. Enough small talk. Ianto, it is your turn. Gordon, help me wheel him to the transformation room. Gordon watched as the Doctor walked slowly towards the other side of the room as he then turned to see Ianto and started to unlock the wheels of the metal bed.

"Why are you doing this? What could you possibly gain from all this." Ianto asked as he was pushed to the other side.

"Fame. Money. Thrill. Choose one." Gordon positioned Ianto in the area where the Doctor wanted him. Ianto tried to get out of the restraints as he pulled and pulled but it was useless.

"Alright Ianto. Lets begin." The Doctor lifted a gas mask up to Ianto's face when the alarms in Gordon's computers came to life. "What the hell is that?" The Doctor yelled as Gordon rushed to his computer monitors.

"No.. nononono.." Gordon yelled as the monitor's showed one picture. An empty car parked right infront of the entrance as someone had kicked the doors in. Gordon got on his walkie talkie and ordered for the guards to take out the intruders. Gordon grabbed his own weapon and rushed out to take them out. The Doctor saw the smirk on Ianto's face as he growled out in frustration. He walked over to a station and plugged his headset in to the computer. Ianto's eyes went wide as the body covered in the white sheet started to move. The Doctor's face was frozen as the body on the table sat up and removed the sheet. Ianto gasped as it stood up and hovered over Ianto. The giant was at least 7 feet tall in brown overalls and green shirt. It's skin was very pale and dead looking as it moved like a robotic cyberman. The giant looked over at Ianto as it laughed.

"Hello Ianto. I will be right back." It spoke as it was the Doctor. Somehow he was controlling the monster with his mind. It walked out the room as Ianto could hear the guns going off. 

* * *

Jack kicked the door in as Owen and Gwen followed behind. Tosh held her PAD in her hands as she was picking up a strange signal. She walked forward as Owen pulled her back down hard as the guards came into view and started to fire at them. Owen pulled Tosh to safety and fired back at the guards as Jack and Gwen where at the other side.

"Somethings in the other room. Something is... coming. Signal stronger now." Tosh reported through the comms as the fire power was being exchanged.

"Can you disable it?" Jack yelled as he fired.

"Yes. Whatever that signal is I can... I.. oh my god..." Tosh gasped as the firing started to ease as something big came into the room. Owen stood up as he saw the figure. It had a blue light coming from its ear as it marched forward. Jack stood up as well as Gwen clutched his arm.

"What is that Jack?" Gwen asked as Jack couldn't believe this.

"A monster." Jack whispered as he turned to his team. "We have to disable that signal from calling out. I'll handle big boy here. Just fire at him and give Tosh room to move." Jack took in a few breathes as he rushed at the monster and yelled at Tosh to go. The team backed her up as she made her way to the room with the signal as the team started to fire at the monster and the guards around them. Gordon had seen the Asian woman ran off to where the Doctor was as he followed her. Jack rushed up to the monster and fired at its face. The bullets went in as it did not do anything to it but jut annoy the monster.

"Ow. That hurt." The Monster spoke as Jack missed the arm he was raising as it landed hard on the floor.

"Surprise it wasn't Hulk Smash." Jack responded as he climbed onto the monster by its arm and hung on as the Monster tried to shake Jack off. Jack fired more shots at close range to the monster's head and neck as the Monster tried to reach for Jack on his back. "FIRE!" Jack ordered as Owen and Gwen tried to get a clean shot.

"We might shoot you!" Gwen yelled back as the guards were going down in numbers.

"So? JUST FIRE!" Jack ordered as Gwen and Owen started to fire at the monster.

Tosh ran into the room where she saw Ianto tied to the bed. She rushed over to him as she started to undo the restraints. "What's happening here Ianto?" Tosh asked as Ianto shook his head as he worked on his leg restraints.

"The Doctor over there. He is controlling the monster. Unplug the machine!" Ianto ordered as Tosh left Ianto to undo his own straps as she went over to the man who sat there at the monitors.

"He will get stuck in cyberspace if we do... " Tosh found the plug as Ianto got off the metal bed. Tosh placed her small PAD device on the hard-drive as she held onto the cord. He heard more gun shots and what seemed to be Jack yelling.

"Do it!" Ianto yelled as Tosh pulled the cord out and the machines went dark. The Doctor's head fell forward as Tosh checked his pulse.

"He's dead." Tosh yelled back as she turned to see Ianto but wasn't expecting someone holding Ianto with a gun pressed onto his neck.

"He will be too if you do not step away from the monitors." Gordon ordered as he kicked Ianto's knee from behind and kept that gun on Ianto. Tosh raised her hands as she walked away from the monitors. "You must be Ramy." Gordon smiled as Tosh walked away slowly.

"Igor." Tosh whispered as she would be honored to meet her equal if the situations were different.

"You are amazing you know. Very pretty as well." Gordon watched Tosh move away from the computers as she heard Jack yelling her name.

"They are coming and they won't let you leave here alive." Tosh pointed to the door as Gordon shook his head.

"Yes they will. You see there is a backup plan to all this. This is an old building. Has secret passageways. Besides you will be busy trying to save his life." Gordon motioned towards Ianto as he aimed his gun at Ianto's head.

"Not before this!" Tosh yelled as she ducked down as her PAD she had left near the Doctor's dead body went off. Her PAD came alive as the signal it released started to shut down everything that was controlled by the computer system. There were locks going off as Gordon shook his head and tried to activate the secret passageway. It was locked. Ianto had stood up by this time as he went to protect Tosh as the rest of the team came in.

"There is no where to go. Give up." Jack ordered as Gordon turned around to face the team. He had his gun in his hand as Gordon looked around at the team. "Don't" Jack ordered him as Gordon smiled.

"You know Ramy, it is nice to know that there was someone better then me." Gordon said to Tosh as he raised his weapon up towards team. Owen, Jack and Gwen all fired at the young man as Tosh held on to Ianto and buried her face onto Ianto's shoulder.

* * *

Was that good? I know I need another chapter in there after but just as a aftershot or something. Hope you all enjoyed this! Review button on the bottom is lonely.. Come on and click it... it will love it!


End file.
